


Date Night

by nathanmoriarty



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathanmoriarty/pseuds/nathanmoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donut and Doc go on a date, after Donut gets a rather questionable recommendation from Grif</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Currently a W.I.P
> 
> This is my first attempt at fanfic, so uhh, yeah. Enjoy :)

“Really?!” Doc asked Donut, with his head dropped, and a tone in his voice that sounded both confuse and disappointed.  
“What?” Answered Donut, wondering why Doc was enquiring about the destination he had chosen for the both of them. “I asked Grif where he and Simmons normally go on _their_ dates, and he recommended this place!”  
“Sl... Sloppy Joe's?? THERE ARE LIGHTS MISSING FROM THE SIGN! IT READS SLOP J!” It was all too clear now that Doc was less than pleased with Donut's choice of venue for Date Night. Before the two of them, was a trailer-sized Diner, small, but cozy.  
“C'mon, Frank, it'll be a hoot!” Donut said, gently nudging Doc and slowly walking towards the run down eatery  
“Ugh, fine.. But ONLY because it's date night, okay?” Doc replied as he began to drag his feet behind him

* * *

 

Entering the Diner, the pair saw what looked like a typical eatery for sloths and gluttons alike: Red/White checkered patterns on the seats in every booth, crumbs on some of the tables, the latest pop songs playing on an old radio in the corner of the room, and a lonesome waiter at the counter, mindlessly scrubbing away at an already clean plate.  
"Oh, Customers! Hi! How can I help? Would you like to see the specials?" The waiter was more than please to see not one, but  _two_ people enter the establishment. He quickly ran around the long counter and to Doc and Donut's side, motioning the two of them to have a seat at the nearest booth, to which they complied; Doc not as happily though.  
"Could we get some water please?" Doc asked the waiter. As the man walked away, Doc grabbed the menu next to him and perused the selection of food. "Goodness, no wonder Grif comes here all the time, it's all junk food, not a salad in sight!" he commented in detest.

 


End file.
